Mistaeks
by Sour Schuyler
Summary: A collection of poems about the Princess Diary series, the movies and the books. I hope you enjoy. Please RR each poem! Because we all make mistakes, even if we're royal. And yes, the title is intentional.
1. Velvet

Velvet  
  
-  
  
What lurks behind  
  
that velvet curtain?  
  
Nothing graceful,  
  
that I'm certain.  
  
You're deceiving,  
  
I'm believing,  
  
this love's bleeding,  
  
my heart's screaming.  
  
What lurks behind  
  
that curtain of lies?  
  
Your true intentions  
  
concealed in your eyes. 


	2. Smooth Ride

Smooth Ride  
  
-  
  
Suavities must be learned  
  
As far as God is concerned  
  
It seems I'll never be quite right  
  
To wear the crown, it's radiant light  
  
I'll never be smooth enough  
  
I'll never be rough enough  
  
I'll never be kind enough  
  
I'll never be tough enough  
  
For Genovia  
  
I'll never be wise enough  
  
I'll never be fool enough  
  
I'll never be humble enough  
  
Or proud enough  
  
Or sweet enough  
  
Or mean enough  
  
For Genovia,  
  
My Genovia,  
  
My Queen...  
  
Move on without me,  
  
I'm giving up,  
  
This smooth, smooth ride  
  
Has far too many bumps. 


	3. Pizza Pie

akaruiookami - Thank you for all your compliments, criticism, and advice. I think it helped, although this was written before you reviewed. I think the rhyme scheme is a bit off towards the end, but otherwise, I think this one's okay.

Pizza Pie  
  
-  
  
Somehow long ago I'd caught your eye  
  
Remorse filed in a pizza pie  
  
I crushed but that love was a lie  
  
I now know better; Cupid's love is elusive, hard to find  
  
But I'll give this insinuated "us" a try  
  
Maybe we'll soar  
  
And maybe we'll fly  
  
Just for a little while  
  
But for now enjoy  
  
This pizza pie.


	4. Screvvup

Screw-up  
  
-  
  
Emotions entangled  
  
Webs interwoven  
  
Mistakes of fate  
  
Dreams come too late  
  
Pile upon pile  
  
Cement grinding tile  
  
Oops, just one more chance then  
  
One more chance please  
  
Requests always given  
  
If I keep being pampered  
  
The red light never flashes  
  
I'm still and still will be a screw up. 


	5. Pastels

Pastels  
  
-  
  
Pastels  
  
My life seems so perfect  
  
I'm empty  
  
Like a pie without filling  
  
A painting of the perfect pastry;  
  
Just a crust,  
  
A dusty jewel  
  
So polished that it glitters  
  
Deceptive shine  
  
I'm glowing, radiant  
  
So dull inside  
  
My innards painted  
  
In gross pastels,  
  
Contorting, twisting  
  
My shining soul  
  
Making it sullen  
  
Like my heart.  
  
But even the most precious looking pie  
  
without the proper ingredients  
  
will taste so bitter.  
  
I wasn't given fetis nurturing;  
  
my mind exploded in a budding  
  
of a rose  
  
Mutilated petals  
  
Falling to the ground  
  
Bite into the pie,  
  
Clank your teeth together  
  
looking for my sweet insides  
  
and finding  
  
none. 


	6. Shaken

dumbo-dolly: Thanks for all the reviews. I sat here, in this coooomfy chair () and decided to write something just so that you'd have something to read. Hope you enjoyed it, even though it's based off the movie.

Shaken

(this would be where the dash symbol was, but for some reason they have taken it away [pouts])

Did did did did you feel that?

Right now, something shaking.

Why why why why won't you say that,

Our pounding hearts are aching.

I I I I don't love you, you don't love me,

Others are blind, while we both see

Is is is is this arranged ceremony not to be?

We can not find wedded bliss...

At least least least least, not in this amalgamation, not like this.

And and and and so I say goodbye...


	7. Sway

Sway

(this is where that dash should be!

where has it gone, where could it be?)

I sway...  
  
When did my gloomy sky turn blue?  
  
'Cause now I'm here, pressed into you  
  
On a beach, the songs, the waves  
  
And all my worries drift away...  
  
My crush, completed, my soul does fly  
  
Whisper in my ear, sweet lullabye  
  
I'm swaying, shifting into the beat  
  
This is a miracle, a trickster's feet  
  
These few minutes are all my dreams come true  
  
I'm swaying, shifting, pressed into you.  
  
I sway... 


	8. Pact

Pact

-- (the dash returns! )  
  
Bound by a pact,  
  
a promise of wedded bliss  
  
losing a bird's freedom.


	9. Recherche

Akio the Dragon Master: Hey Megan what's up? - Thanks for reviewing my poems! I don't really like this one as much as the others, but I hope that _somebody _does!  
  
Recherche ("Search", in French)

--  
  
Two birds with yet one wing,  
  
a net with just one string,  
  
a songbird flying south,  
  
a face without a mouth.  
  
How are we to see this through?  
  
Friends can't say "I Love You".  
  
Mouth those words and truly mean it,  
  
fall asleep and listlessly dream it--  
  
wistful dreams that were never sought after.  
  
Let's call off the wedding and write a new chapter.  
  
Searching for love, fragile but true,  
  
so that in the years to come we'll have nothing to rue.  
  
Our love may have failed,  
  
but the future entails,  
  
that we search for something more...  
  
l'amour.

(L'amour means "love" in French... but hopefully you already knew that. And if you didn't, go culture yourself, lol.)


	10. Melded

Author's Note: Ok, folks, I really like this one. PLEASE review and tell me if you like it, too. Personally, I think it rocks. (wink)  
  
Melded  
  
Amalgamation through iron --  
  
Shifted (wH0.a!(!)!  
  
Broken into pieces  
  
Reality is swift  
  
Merciless bindings  
  
Hot  
  
And I'm melded...  
  
Melded into you  
  
The one I hold to be true  
  
Recompense through consequence  
  
I'm melded into you  
  
Titled...  
  
My head has so much worth  
  
On a plate or on a date  
  
I've found out both  
  
Lost  
  
And I'm melded...  
  
Melded into you  
  
The one I hold to be true  
  
Recompense through consequence  
  
I'm melded into you  
  
Holding me tight...  
  
This one dance, the true kiss  
  
Hoping through newly-born light  
  
Now my eyes can see  
  
Align  
  
For once I can see  
  
This path is crooked  
  
The book of rules is soiled upon by theives  
  
And I've been trodden upon...  
  
Sold  
  
And I'm melded...  
  
Melded into you  
  
The one I hold to be true  
  
Recompense through consequence  
  
I'm melded into you  
  
My soul is melded  
  
I'm melded into you  
  
I'm clinging, hoping for a future  
  
Burning my flesh 'gainst yours,  
  
oh darling  
  
Won't you hold me here?  
  
For eternity?  
  
Soul.  
  
I'm melded into you.  
  
Won't you let my cry?  
  
Sing my lullabye?  
  
Rain.  
  
I'm melded into you.  
  
And I'm melded...  
  
Melded into you  
  
The one I hold to be true  
  
Recompense through consequence  
  
I'm melded into you  
  
And through all of my mistakes  
  
For you I took the cake  
  
And you still loved me so  
  
And will you watch me grow?  
  
My soul's begun to bloom  
  
I feel it'll happen soon  
  
That I'll be sorched  
  
Ajoined sacredly with you, my love  
  
And I'll be melded,  
  
just melded into you.  
  
You  
  
You  
  
You  
  
You. 


	11. Empty

Empty  
  
Kokoro(1)  
  
Tangibility  
  
Reaching for me  
  
Without seeing me  
  
Can you write for me?  
  
A tale of love  
  
And... and tragedy!  
  
Such a romantist, ne?(2)  
  
Playing hide-and-seek  
  
With the shadows of love  
  
Is rather bleak  
  
(1) Japanese for heart, feelings  
  
(2) Japanese for, "hey, right?" Seeks for confirmation. 


	12. Gloom

Gloom  
  
Augustly striding  
  
Down to the groom  
  
My head is bitterly  
  
Browsing through gloom  
  
Why should I marry you  
  
When we're not in love  
  
It hasn't been written  
  
By forces above  
  
So let's change it. 


	13. Splash

I wrote this in school. Along with about seven others. U I was BORED! So sue me. Well, here ya go.  
  
Splash  
  
Divinely splashing into a light sapphire sea  
  
So many new doors that are open to me  
  
Two knights for one hand, which one should it be  
  
Augustness is the prize, and my heart is the key 


	14. Shock

Another one I wrote at school. Surprise, surprise.  
  
Shock  
  
Harp  
  
It plays softly while me eyes are wide  
  
Trumpet  
  
My heart wails out a badly played tune  
  
Cello  
  
Bellowing pixies telling me when to swoon  
  
Tambarine  
  
A chafing choice scraping against my side  
  
Chimes  
  
Screams emblazoned in my ears  
  
Triangle  
  
I break down and display my tears 


	15. Hero

Hero  
  
Where in the dream that I've sought after so  
  
Is my lover, my archetypic hero?  
  
Augustly striding down the aisle with me  
  
Is this arranged marriage manifestly to be?  
  
Seeking the warmest for romantic bliss  
  
I thought 'it has to be perfect', my dreams were nothing like this.  
  
Where in this havoc my nightmares have created  
  
Is the one who can have this whole hellhole sedated?  
  
The one whose chain armor has a silver gleam  
  
Arriving soon, I hope, or else I may scream  
  
Where under my sky that is no longer blue  
  
Where did my prince go -- my dear, where /are/ you? 


	16. Mewing

Yet ANOTHER thing I wrote at school today. Um, this one was originally titled "Wretched", but when I typed it up it made me think of my cat meowing. And thus, the new title! Violà. o0 Actually, secondly I called it "Mews", but that got me mixed up between "mews and pews"... Ok, I'll leave you now. And review!!!  
  
Mewing  
  
God though, but my hair's a mess  
  
Frazzled in rust-colored horrid distate  
  
Washing the salt from plump cheeks from shampoo  
  
Whispering lullabyes, softly, (softly)  
  
A pattern of caressing black and white fur  
  
So awe-inspiringly miserable  
  
I'm royally screwed 


	17. Beautiful

Beautiful  
  
Wow, look at grandmère go  
  
radiant throughout old age  
  
Regard her now, eternaly wise  
  
and totally hip, she's my sage. 


	18. Rigged

Rigged  
  
Somehow now, my rainbow's crooked  
  
my silver faucet perpetually drips  
  
I thought everything/one would be blissfully happy  
  
mais(1) internal dolor comes with a marriage that's fixed.  
  
(1) "Mais" means "but" in French. (shrugs) It's just something I often end up incorporating into my English writing, a lot like my Japanese. How you liked it. Soo... review, will ya? 


	19. Lies

Lies  
  
Silky, sticky thread  
  
A web of lies  
  
Coming from those  
  
I had idolized.  
  
My mom never told me  
  
My dad, well, he's dead  
  
Now there's just my grandmère  
  
To mess with my head  
  
Smooth, gentle satin  
  
A glop of truths  
  
Hidden by foliage  
  
Found at the roots. 


	20. Abura

The title of this poem is really, really weird. It's Japanese for "fat", and not the adjective either -- like cow fat, or that sort of thing. The kanji was doodled on my paper, so that's what I decided to name this. (shrugs) Anyway, enjoy. RR BTW, this is the last poem for Princess Diaries I wrote for school today. Chapters 13-20 were ALL that. Lol. U  
  
Abura  
  
Confused beyond reason  
  
Lost despite being found  
  
Searching for Heaven  
  
And getting knocked down  
  
Will not one end this vicious cycle?  
  
Will my tears ne'er be avenged?  
  
My heart is pulsing randomly  
  
A shaky bought that bends  
  
Withing my new station  
  
Fragile bureaucracy  
  
Why can't anyone see me?  
  
Why can't anyone see me?  
  
Why can't anyone see me?  
  
Why can't anyone  
  
(Yes, the abrupt stop is intention. =) Review, please!) 


	21. The Next Poem & Stupid

* * *

The Next Poem  
  
for Katie Taylor 

--  
  
This isn't about the Princess Diaries,  
  
but please don't tattle  
  
to the administrators, please!  
  
The poem is for you!  
  
I just wanted you to know,  
  
and then maybe for you to click on the button that says "Go".  
  
The next poem is called Stupid,  
  
a title that's kind of weird,  
  
but at least I'm not a twenty  
  
year-old hooker with a beard!(1)  
  
I thought of the title,  
  
while staring at names.  
  
At the name "Dumbodolly",  
  
inspiration came.  
  
Not to be rude,  
  
or acutely offensive,  
  
I don't want this poem  
  
to become apphrehensive.  
  
But thanks to the girl,  
  
who made me brainstorm more ideas,  
  
thanks to all my reviewers,  
  
and more thanks to Mia.

(1) God forbid. OO;; I'm thinking of Yu-Gi-Oh's Mai Valentine with a beard.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dumbodolly, but she is a wonderful person!! I do not own Mia, but you know that by now. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I don't own Mai Valentine, and I wouldn't want to. I, for one, would make the evil Bakura my slave. But that's just a side note... Since the above is considered "An Author's Note", I can not post it in this chapter by itself. So here's the next poem. Be sure to tell me what you think for each of them. If you do, I'll try to review you.

* * *

Stupid 

--  
  
Ostensibly, I  
  
can never win if I don't  
  
get rid of this crown.  
  
Ostensibly, I  
  
can't smile if I don't  
  
tip over this frown.  
  
Ostensibly, I  
  
can't love someone if I am  
  
frankly all alone.  
  
I can't even cry  
  
if my soul dehydrates  
  
in my dying home.  
  
Actually, now  
  
I can't tell you I love you,  
  
I'm number inside.  
  
We talk, but if you  
  
looked into my eyes, you'd know  
  
that I've died inside.

* * *

Ok, please review! =) Before I go overboard with these page break thingies. 


	22. Princess

_-"Princess"- _

Being a princess is such strenuous work

I haveto deal with snotty, pompous jerks

Doing my hair has to take all day

My face must sleep under a blanket of clay

I have to look pretty, I have to look smart

I have to buy overpriced pieces of art

But the worst part of being a princess, you see

The worst part is not getting a chance to be... me

_A/N: I realized that I haven't updated this for quite some while, so I spat out this poem in under very few minutes. Please enjoy and review._


	23. Michael

A/N: Review review review review review. Please.

_-Michael-_

* * *

Michael, 

When I was hapless, you were there

When my hair was frizzy, you didn't care

You treated me with such benign airs

I thought I was unless, but au contraire

I didn't see the love that was right there

Michael


	24. Now Disbelieve

_# - Now Disbelieve - #_

* * *

I'm shocked I didn't disbelieve  
Why did I set my heart out on my sleeve?

Why did you or I behave this way?  
When you smirked I must not have been looking that way

You took my hand, I lost my breath  
My awareness must have deliquesced

But you were scheming an embarrassing plot  
Selfishly trying to get your lot

You embellished your acting with a kiss  
Glugged out my faith, it was kind of like this

Why don'tI feel hurt? Why aren't I shocked?  
Why'd I ignore the premonition that I would be mocked?

I had my heart set out on my sleeve  
It's good, I've learned to disbelieve

J'ai aimé et perdu, mais c'est juste la vie  
Tu n'peuxjamais être mon petit ami

Translation: I loved and lost, but that's just life  
You can never be my boyfriend.

_I sort of like this one. It's not as wonderful as some of my others, but I think it's nice anyway. :) Please review! I absolutely adore reviews and will be sure to review something as yours!_


	25. One Selfish Kiss

The Selfish Kiss

* * *

The sloppy kiss  
stem of a selfish flower's needs  
and the searing white hurt  
inside my sick heart.

Played hit and miss  
but pain indeed  
struck the sour note that lurked  
in the lit up dark.

Apt to be remiss  
in planting true love's seeds  
to catch a love-sick, floundering burt,(1)  
and tear it apart.

And so you've done unto my faith  
I knew loving you had to be a mistake!

No fairy tales.  
No carriage ride.  
No perfect date.  
A huge, public diss.

Dimmering wails  
Sounds say I want to hide  
More embarrassed then irate  
Pride blinded suddenly faceless.

Brandish white sails  
Flapping, merrily deride  
my futile attempt at tempting fate.  
Just one selfish, selfish, selfishkiss.

(1) Yes, I was desperate for a word that rhymed with "hurt". And no, burt is not a kind of person, burt is a kind of fish. Like brill. Or so the nice dictionary people tell me.

A/N: Please review. Reading over what people say about my work helps me to sluff off bad, troublesome writing habits and make way for the shiny new era of masterpieces. ...Basically, that's just a really long way to say that it helps me improve. --;;;


	26. The Quirky Pear

_& The Quirky Pear &_

_

* * *

_

Warning! No pears, designers or homosexuals were harmed during the making of this poem. Threats are not to be taken serious. ® »;

* * *

I was watching Monty Python and the Meaning of Life when I wrote this, so don't be surprise -- actually, no, EXPECT it to be dumb. But, give me a break! It took me half of the movie to think up all of those "air" words! _

* * *

_

A pear, a pear  
A Genovian pear  
In Genovia, found everywhere  
In a tree, or in your hair  
You won't find pears like this in Zaire  
We show ours off with such a flaire  
We use the skins in clothes we wear  
The idea came from a designer called Mar  
Who says their skins are strong and will not tear  
(She was promptly sued by a sassy guy named Jer)  
Everything in Genovia uses its share  
When people hear us praise the pair so lavishly they stupidly stare  
Some think we're psycho, and they glare  
We have those peeps promptly ensnared  
And have them kicked by an angry mare  
And have them bitten by a rabid hare  
And we show this all off at our fruity fair  
Where we emphasize how much we care  
And clasp our hands and bow someone elses' heads in prayer  
Pears here certainly are not rare  
We use them as traditional bus fare  
Their skin is stripped until they're bare  
And then they are sorted into naked pairs  
And mashed and mused and used as an ingredient for Conair  
Genovia is the pears' lair!  
We even has pear-scented air!  
Using megaphones, our adoration we blare!  
So try pear-flavored popcorn if you dare!  
If you don't give them a try, you're not being fair  
And we'll have you eaten by a bear  
Because you made our tempers flare  
And we'll imprison you, we won't say where  
You up and lock you in a cupboard under the stair  
À la Har--- Um, J.K. Rowling, look over there!  
No copyright infringements shall find us in err... hehe  
But if you don't want your leg caught in an iron snare  
Then adore our pear, and if you won't, beware!

_

* * *

_

oO That came out a lot more threatening that I meant it to be. XD This is soooooo stupid, but it was a lot of fun to right. Please review it!


	27. What I Did

_What I Did_

* * *

I seeded and grew a flower for you  
It wilted

I put my heart on my sleeve for you  
It deliquiesced

I acted that way towards my friends for you  
You laughed

I put all other dreams on the hold for you  
They died


	28. Pursued

Ambiguous emotions  
hide behind opaque eyelids  
Those dull and hollowed eyes are mine  
Forever got my chance to shine  
Now these chills grow down my spine  
The monster that is after me  
Behind a brown oversized hat  
And glossy mustache  
To ruin me  
To disrepute me  
To devour me.

-----------

I feel inclined to explain this poem. This "monster" is the media, or paparazii, or whatever, taking after Mia who is incognito. V The media, I suspect, it a terribly dangerous thing. V The glossy mustache is like one of those costume glasses you get with a big rubby nose and a mustache attached.

I actually really hate this poem. But, please review it and tell me if YOU liked it.


	29. Lily, Please

I realize that a lot of my poems sound awfully good because they seem original, with the names of the characters just barely kissing their fragile stanzas. And so, I bring you this. :) A poems address to Lily! Because I like Lily. She's cool. And I'm a little sick of writing romance poems for awhile.

_- Lily, Please - _

It is increasingly difficult to embellish the titles because a lot of the cool little symbols, like the arrow and the squiggly, do not show up anymore. UU

* * *

Lily, I should have never lied  
I see my betrayal reflected in your eyes  
Lily, please, I beg your forgiveness  
I admit among my reasons somethin was amiss 

Lily, God I miss you so  
Without my best friend how can Iever laugh atrainbows?  
Again, Lily, please don't be jealous  
It's not like you to be overzealous

Lily, come on, you're being unfair  
Just because now I make several guys stare  
Don't you remind when we spit on each other's hands?  
Lily, please just listen to me, and--

Oh God, I did it again, didn't I?  
I understand now what you tried to imply  
I didn't listen enough, to you or to others  
After my grandma and I met each other

Lily, I'm so sorry  
You can't imagine how sorry  
With tears my jaded eyes glisten  
Lily... I listened


	30. Poem to Lily

Well, it seems I have found my new subject of poetry for awhile. Lily! Yay. :) She was always one of my favorite characters, and I'm sick of writing about the stupid guys in the story... except Joe. Joe was WICKED AWESOME! Yeah. So, anyway, yes, I just wanted to point out that this is supposed to be handwritten by Mia, on the spot, and nobody can write perfectly good poetry on the spot, and therefore, this poem is not perfect. :) Or that's _my _excuse, anyway. :D I'm also sorry that I couldn't think of an original name.

My next poem is going to be kind of like the earlier ones, more deep and confusing and dark. ;)

dumbo-dolly: Thanks for your review! I wasn't sure if you would remember this. :) When I was writing, I was thinking to myself, "Well, if nobody else does, Katie will read this..." :) Thanks for inspiring me.

RB26: Thanks for being honest. :) It would be helpful if you told me what was wrong with it, though.

* * *

_Poem to Lily_

* * *

I feel horrible now  
I don't deserve to be pretty, I should be as ugly as... a... cow?  
This is really bad poetry, wow 

You should be princess, you're just so much sweeter  
Your bedroom compared to mine is so much neater  
And somehow I think that then my life would be completer

You'd be the princess, and I'd be the friend  
And I would stick by you until the end  
Exchanging secrets over the phone in our dens

As long as you didn't do what I did to you  
And we'd be the only two that knew  
Just us two

BFF

-Mia


	31. Anchor

- Anchor -

Jaded hands slide against monochrome solace  
Jealous, outraged rancor remembered  
Wanting to blame the lasting of this vendetta on you  
Wanting to have the argument's anchor dismembered

But the anchor is me.


	32. From Queen to Wretch

I was looking at some online poetry sites that explained the different types of poems. I came upon one I remembered writing in Elementary school - the Diamante. For those of you that don't remember this poem, it goes like this:

Noun

Adjective Adjective

Verb Verb Verb

Noun Noun Noun Noun

Verb Verb Verb

Adjective Adjective

Noun

What Ms. Wayland, or Ms. Bullock, or whomever it was, neglected to mention was that the Line 1 and Line 7 are opposites. I guess since we were writing about ourselves, they didn't want us to think about how conflicting a single human personality can be. Then again, it was MY Elementary School, whose purpose was to teach us and to make us feel loved. Unlike middle school, and unlike high school. Ha, ha ha.

Also, Dumbo-Dolly, don't think I didn't read your review. The day I received the Review Alert in my inbox was the day that my life was changed. I was truly touched to know that my words have spoken out to you and I do promise nay, swear, that when I get a book of poetry published (for I do plan to when I'm a couple years older and have even more of a compilation) that my first dedication will be to you. And I'll remember. I think about you ever time I think of "Mistaeks".

To everyone else, I hope to see more reviews. It really is helpful to know what aspects you like and/or dislike of my poetry. For example, this poem. It is supposed to be about Mia's fears of becoming a queen. It is also a sharp contrast between the "fair but firm" Clarice and the "cajoling" Clarice that you see at her banquets. Is that the impression that you got reading this poem? I will not know unless you tell me. And I hope to touch your lives and for you to touch mine. For now, adieu.

Sincerely, Sour Schuyler :)

Queen

Rich, Pretty

Comforting, Consoling, Cajoling, Ensorcelling

Beauty, Importance, Libel, Deception

Slandering, Sweettalking, Mollycoddling

Witty, Petty

Wretch 


	33. My Savior

_The line breaks are to separate the stanzas..._ _And, with that said and done..._

**-My Savior-**

* * *

Sometimes the terror

the burden

Of what every one of them expects

surrounds me

And my sanity takes a plunge--

I don't just

stumble

I

fall

until your hand brings me back up,

My Savior

* * *

Sometimes the quibbling

arguing

Crawls underneath my skin and I

frustrated

Go off on a rant and a rave--

I do

stupid

things

but you're with me when I do,

My Savior.

* * *

Sometimes the conspiracy

entices me

I just want to lie down and

rest

But I can't so I

overwork

myself

but you tell me that you'll take care of it,

My Savior.

* * *

Sometimes I wish

I hope

And desire your

realization

I desperately wish

you

were

real,

but you aren't,

My Imaginary Savior,

My Mind.

* * *

You always help me keep

my truth

myself

my mind

my desires

my vision

My Savior.

_You get it? Her true savior is the only one she knows she can trust... herself. Go Mia. (Woot, woot.) Lol. Sorry for not updating in so long... - I've been busy with Yu-Gi-Oh fics, but I'll rewatch the movies maybe sometime this weekend, and I'm sure a slew of new poems will come forth as a result. _


	34. Algebra Problems

_Dumbo-Dolly: You reviewed SO fast that I was actually startled! I had JUST posted up the last chapter. Wow! - It really made me feel awesome. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting! I'll write lots more, I swear. _

_Mecha Scorpion: I've never read A Series of Unfortunate Events... You know, a copy of the first book is actually about fifteen feet away from me at this moment. I ought to read it. Anyway... Playing House will be updated when Maiden of Time and Space and I get back on AIM together to paragraphize the story. Hopefully that means soon. (blank look; sigh)_

Me (equals) Princess

It doesn't add up

You - Me

It doesn't equal 0

Why is life an imaginary number?

I don't understand the equation.


	35. I Care What's Right

Is this royal crown

supposed to be permanent-

ly stuck to my head?

I wish I could take it off

amd throw it in a large lake.

The heavy metal--

gold, silver, and jewels-- would sink

deep, down, dark, dead, dull.

I wish that this burden was

attached to my poor skull.

Why should I marry?

Why should I give up freedom,

ideals, a queen's chance?

Why should I give up on love

for a crown that feels untrue?

The perfect ones are

often boring; the special

ones bring booming love.

To choose is simple at first;

but look again, and it's worse.

My mind is spinning

and I'm trying to figure out

what is right--WHAT'S RIGHT...

But for whom, may I ask? Me...

or Genovia... or both?

Is this royal crown

supposed to be permanent-

ly stuck to my head?

I wish I could take it off

amd throw it in a large lake.

The heavy metal--

gold, silver, and jewels-- would sink

deep, down, dark, dead, dull.

I wish that this burden was

attached to my poor skull. 


	36. Pop

Pop

My first kiss

Wasn't like this:

Romantic, underneath the moon.

My first kiss

Was stolen like this:

On a beach, by some loon.

I can't believe

What made me grieve:

The guy over which I used to swoon.

My first kiss

Was stolen like this:

And my love was popped like a balloon.

Pop,

Pop,

Pop,

POP!


	37. Brings A Frown

Brings a Frown

_This crown _

_Brings a frown _

_Into my heart _

_But I refuse _

_To let it use _

_My face _

_And so it hides _

_Behind my eyes _

_Clandestine _

_Rattling my brain _

_Making me insane _

_This crown _

_Brings a frown _

_Into my heart _

A/N: Yes, I know, that if you compare this poem to the first poem, the first poem is sooooo much better. I'm so sorry, and I swear the next poem is going to be a trillion times better! And I hope that if you are reading this, you are reviewing this; and I hope that if you are reviewing this, that you might just tell your friends about it.


	38. Would I Be

Sometimes I wonder

If I had made a blunder

And if I had skipped meeting Grandma

Which turned me into Ranma(1)

Would I eventually be here?

Would I be full?

Sometimes I wonder

If I hadn't made that blunder

And gone to the beach

With that horrible leech

Would I appreciate Michael?

Would I be full?

Sometimes I wonder

If I had made that blunder

And curled up, gone to sleep

In that car, where I'd weep

Would I be queen?

Would I be full?

Sometimes I wonder

If I hadn't made that blunder

And gone to the riverside

And tried so hard to hide

Would I be me?

Would I be full?

Sometimes I wonder

If I had made that blunder

If I had succumbed to strife

And become his wife,

Would I still be happy?

Would I be full?

Would I be a full me?

(1) Ranma. A character from Ranma ½ that unwillingly turns from boy to girl with the touch of water. What I'm trying to say here, is that she's two-faced.


	39. Strangle

Choking

You're strangling me

Don't know it

But you're strangling me

Maybe your velvet slippers

Pitter-patter, what's the matter

Negligent as ever, never

Worrying 'bout me?

What if I had begged to differ

Seeking out something better

Goodness knows I tried to differ

But you chose me something better

Never plaid, it's suede

Never satin, it's silk

Never velour, it's velvet

Life's not faux, it's real

What if you had just sat down and

Listened for a gosh-darned minute so

I could cry my eyes out and wipe my

Lachrymal glands all over your snooty

Dress that made you look so ugly

But I didn't want to say it you

Might comment on my hairdo

You're strangling me

You're strangling me

You're strangling me

You're strangling me

Farewell key rings, now it's key stones

Farewell tube tops, now it's dresses

Farewell blue, now you're pink

Farewell shag, now you're mink

You're strangling me

You're changing me

You're dressing me

You're upbraiding me

You're hating me

You're hating me

You're hating me

You're hating me

Don't you realize I'm still

The same girl you wanted for your queen?

I'm your granddaughter, for goodness' sake

You're strangling me

You're strangling me

Don't change me, Grandma, I don't want it

I don't want your pretty jewelry

Lily said that I look ugly

Waving goodbye isn't a chore

My baby's a car, what did you think?

You're strangling me

Stop changing me

Stop changing me

Stop changing me

Quit killing me off, Granny!


	40. Below Par

Oh, we both hate this

Yet we'll both date this

Today, our wedding

So I can be queen

See, we'll share all of this soon

See, this room will be OUR room

This will be our bedding

Yip-dee-dee

You're nice and all

You're dark, you're tall

You're handsome and

We laugh together

But you can't make

My heartbeat quake

With every word and

Every utter

And for such a cause as this?

You're better off dating a fish

A fish is not just using you

And cheating.

Yes, I think I'm cheating

Not sure, but I'm feeding

Of the heart-fluttering induced

By another, yours fleeting.


	41. Pink & Red

Pink is pretty  
Red is fierce  
Pink is witty  
Red can pierce

Satin sings  
Jeans are sweet  
Doorbells ring  
Bed made neat

Yellow sunshine  
Happy hour  
Pink's a perfume  
Red's a flower

Frilly deceipt  
Pink's decadence  
Masked pride  
Red's recompense

Red and pink  
They both sting  
But only pink bleeds  
From a tightened ring.


	42. You Are

_Dumbo-dolly(offline): Nightmare-inducing nursery rhymes? Perfectly understandable. The bogeyman's got nothing on Mother Goose!_

Dang it, it won't let me indent! Grr... Stupid, stupid, stupid. But oh well! I hope you enjoy this poem! I think they're getting better again!

/-/-/-/-/You Are/-/-/-/-/

You are

a ruby glistening under the mud.

You are

a rogue that steals my nighest breath.

You are

a plot twist in a mundane folk tale.

You are

an ill-suited adventure.

You are

the one I need the most.


	43. All the King's Horses

_Dumbo-dolly (offline)- Thanks! I hope you get your normal computer fixed soon! Oh, and I'm compiling a book of poetry... my best poems. Just thought you'd like to know! I'll try to get it published or something next year. :P_

/-/-/-/-/All the King's Horses/-/-/-/-/

All these people are,

polished pearsl strung along my

gruesome tiara.


	44. Shrouds

Shrouds  
That royal blood  
seeps into me and  
Shrouds  
the last shred of hope  
and dignity that  
Shrouds  
any tiny last bit of me  
that isn't  
Shrouded  
to begin with.

Author's note: If this poem confused you... then good. It did it's job.


	45. Hara kiri is Out

**Hara-Kiri is OUT! **

Some ancient rulers  
were so distraught  
that when they felt  
that they'd been caught  
in life's vile grasp,  
like a fly in a web,  
they'd turn to the sword  
for the pain to ebb.

But I'm not from that time  
and I'm just not that way;  
I'm in my prime and healthy,  
Living to my fullest every day.  
When I feel trapped I look out  
on my people and know  
that now matter what, or how hard it comes,  
to them my devotion I owe.


	46. Crown Jewel

This is more of the unhappy perspective of being royalty. :P Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing.

Crown Jewel  
------vvvv--------

Chained  
Rebel  
Obeying  
When  
Necessary

Jaded  
Elegant  
Woman  
Existing  
Lowly


	47. GENOVIA

Ok, so, just in case this is confusing (although I'd rather not have my poems be confusing (sweat drop,)) this is a poem that expresses how Mia's newfound royalty seems to be screwing up what little social life she had. So, here it is.

* * *

GENOVIA

* * *

Great

Evil

Nation

Oppressing

Very

Important

Affections


	48. A Pearl

_A Pearl._

_-1-1-1-_

So what if my new limosine

Is invidious?

We're best friends; it shouldn't make you

All that envious.

The lacuna between our hearts

Has grown much wider

Than it has ever been before,

As I remember.

This is the dumberest of spats;

And why should I care?

As soon as I became happy

You vanished in air.

Do you think I'm a royal jerk?

A preppy princess?

I guess money drives peeps beserk

When it's in excess.

Maybe we could be better friends.

A salient duo,

Me, a new princess, and you… not.

…What rhymes with duo?

There, see, you messed me up, that's how

Much I miss you, girl.

I know we should make up (not out!)

Our friendship's a pearl.

Whew! That was kind of hard to write. …Well, not actually, but I think I'm going to have to view the movie soon again soon. I haven't seen it in some time and I've forgotten a lot of it. I can't even remember how it exactly got started, the fight between Mia and Lilly; isn't that silly? (mumbles) Ok, sorry for that…


	49. Sassing Grandma & Almost Last

(slides her hand over her face) I can't believe I wrote this. 

Sassing Grandma

-----

While she teaches me to walk  
and talk  
and sit  
and stand  
and wave a fan

I wiggle my rear  
and tug on my ears  
and stick out my tounge  
and bug out my eyes  
and mock looks of surprise.

While grandma says how to wave  
and when  
and why  
I pretend to be poking out  
my own eye.

While she explains bowing  
to whom  
and how  
I feign low mooing sounds  
like a cow.

Pinkies out,  
hold the cup,  
do bunnies ears  
on her when she's not looking.

Bow down low,  
towards the floor,  
let out a toot  
when she's not listening.

While she stipulates what to wear  
to what  
and when  
I mock her fussiness that is  
like a hen's.

When she asks me if I'm paying attention  
and reminds me  
again  
I nod innocuously  
and continue to pretend.

The woman watching from the chair  
over there  
is about to laugh  
as I pretend to hack  
an imaged knife at my grandmama's back.

The lessons for which I never asked  
do not last.  
Princess lessons are boring  
especially when they're against one's will  
and sassing your grandma's one's only thrill.

------------

I kind of wrote this in a sleepy daze around 1-2 in the morning... Actually, I was so sleepy I wrote "moking" instead of "poking." Heh. Still, while I don't think this is a particular poem that shows much talent (if any at all!), I do hope this atrocity brings someone at least a small chuckle of amusement.

In the meantime! Here is a short, sad author's note in the form of a tanka.

Almost Last

---

I need to reread  
and review the books and film;  
Next chapter's the last.

Once I see/read them again,  
I will most likely post more.

These poems have become  
specific, less inspired  
and without much thought.

My author's note's a renga.  
How untalented is that?

Writing this fan fic  
has really been lots of fun,  
but its almost done.

So the next poem is likely  
the last, but please don't sass me.

Anyway, did I  
mention that I love reviews?  
Well, see the button?

Small, square purple "Go" button.  
How I wish you would push it.

If you do, it would  
make me ever so happy.  
Ecstatic, even.

How else will I know there are  
even people reading this?


	50. No More

In the book, it isn't that Mia's father is _dead; _it's that he has testicular cancer and therefore cannot produce another heir. So, I decided to write the final poem about that. Yes, this is the final chapter. Leave a review. Hope you've enjoyed this collection.

No More

- - - - - - -

No more life can be produced;

No more phoenixes may fly.

No more smiles from tiny faces

that have a piece of you in their eyes.

No more chances for an heir;

The only hope, am I.

Cancer's stolen dreams of care

for a baby mighty and high.

No more gurgles or spit bubbles

or mid night piercing cries.

You've only one baby and maybe that's trouble

since that single baby am I.

* * *

_Hope you've liked all of this:) Please leave a last review!_


End file.
